MURDER
by clwsfan864
Summary: There is something evil going on and they must find out what. Please R & r!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Welcome Home

"Raymond, can you slow down and wait for me? I can't catch up with you," a young woman with a ponytail complained while trying to catch her breath.

"Hurry up Rain, we will be late to the law office. My uncle will not be happy about this," Raymond Lam rushed his girlfriend as he quickly ran toward the elevator.

"Wait for me," Rain Li removed her three-inches heels as she ran after her boyfriend, who is impatiently waiting inside the elevator.

"What are you doing removing your shoes for?" Raymond questioned.

"Can't you see that my heels is broken? Raymond Lam, you are such a careless boyfriend," Rain complained.

"If you didn't spend hours in deciding what to wear, we wouldn't be rushing here," Raymond explained.

"This is my first time meeting your uncle since we came back from the United States. Of course I have to look my best," Rain pulled out a compact mirror from her Burberry purse to check herself out.

"You look the same as yesterday when we got off the plane. What's the difference?" Raymond rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You don't know how to appreciate a beauty before your eyes. There are so many guys going after me in college and I ended up picking you," Rain poked her index finger on Raymond's chest. "I could have chosen Alex Fong, the athletic. I don't even know what I like about you. I must be blind during that time," she whined.

"You're not blind that's why you chose me. You must be proud to have such a handsome looking boyfriend to show off," Raymond winked at Rain with a conceded smile.

"You? Huh…you're the one who should be proud to have me? Beside, I'm the beauty queen of the University of Southern California (USC)," Rain tucked her tongue out.

"But Rain, you lost to Linda Chung. Remember?" Raymond honesty stated.

"Do you have to remind me? You know that the reason why she won is because her boyfriend's father has connection in the pageant. And you…"

"Okay honey, we're here. Can we drop this for now?" Raymond quickly interrupted as he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him.

"A-hem, I haven't hear the magic word yet," Rain demanded.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. My girlfriend is the prettiest in the world. Will you please forgive me?" Raymond begged and curved his lips downward like a sad puppy.

Rain laughed at her boyfriend's silliness. "And?" she tapped her index finger on her cheek.

Raymond smiled sweetly revealing his dimples and kisses Rain on the cheek.

"Much better," Rain looped her arms around Raymond's arm as they stepped out the elevator.

"Raymond, my boy. It's been four years. You've grown so much since I last saw you," a middle-age man hugged Raymond.

"Uncle Bowie, I missed you so much. How have you been?" Raymond asked as he gave his uncle a manly hug.

"Good," Bowie Lam responded. "Too bad your father and I couldn't make it to your graduation. Your father was sick and I have to take over the business," he explained.

"I know father's health condition wasn't that good, but his death is just too sudden. He couldn't even wait until I come back," Raymond sighed. "By the way, how's the funeral going?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is under control. Your father's funeral is scheduled next Sunday," Bowie answered. "And this is…" he paused as he studied Rain from top to bottom.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you. This is my girlfriend, Rain Li," Raymond wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Wow, I didn't know Raymond has such a beautiful girlfriend. Nice to meet you Miss Li. I'm Bowie Lam, Raymond's uncle," Bowie gave Rain a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Uncle Bowie. You can call me Rain. Raymond always speaks proudly of you. He said that you're the one who helped out his father's business while he studied oversea," Rain smiled.

"It's the Lam's family business. It's my responsibility anyway," Bowie laughed as he opened the door and proceeds inside the law office.

"This must be Mr. Raymond Lam. I'm Sammul Chan, Mr. Gilbert Lam's personal attorney," Sammul gave Raymond a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Chan," Raymond greeted.

"You can call me Sammul. Since everybody is here, we can start now," Sammul guided his guests inside a meeting room with a long wooden table. "Please have a seat," he directed.

"Whatever my dear brother decision is, I will respect it," Bowie proudly spoken.

"I was supposed to announce the will after the funeral, but I will be flying to Paris tomorrow, so I need to get this handle as soon as possible. I hope you don't mind doing it today," Sammul politely asked.

"I don't mind. We will need to do it sooner or later. Let's get this out the way, so I can go back and remodel the office," Bowie speaking with confidence.

"I don't mind either. I hope father will rest in peace," Raymond sighed with water eyes.

Rain placed her hand on top of Raymond's hand to comfort him.

"Good. Let's begins," Sammul took out a document and started reading it. "On behalf of Mr. Gilbert Lam, he holds seventy percent shares of the Lam's Corporation, which sixty percent will be given to his only child, Mr. Raymond Lam and ten percent will be given to his younger brother, Mr. Bowie Lam. All the Lam Estates including the Lam's mansion located in Hong Kong, other properties in Mainland China and properties throughout Europe will be given to Mr. Raymond Lam as wells," he announced. "Any question? If not, you can sign the document," he ordered.

Bowie is shocked to what he had heard. "Are you sure that the will is up to date?" Bowie questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Bowie Lam. Mr. Gilbert Lam had made this will a couple months before he passed away. No matter what, we will have to respect Mr. Gilbert Lam's decision. If you are not satisfied with the result, you can try to appeal, but just to let you know that there were two witnesses and two doctors presented during that time. The doctors can prove that Mr. Gilbert Lam is in the state of clarity before signing the will," Sammul explained.

Bowie laughed sarcastically. "Of course I'm satisfied with the result. As I said early, I respected my brother's decision. Don't worry Raymond. I will assist you in running the business. Your bachelor degree in architecture will not be wasted," he forced out a weak smile and unwillingly signing the document.

"Thank you Uncle Bowie, I don't know what to do without you. I will learn as much as I can from you," Raymond signed the document after Bowie.

"Good. Everything is all set. Congratulation Mr. Lam. The Lam's Corporation is one of the top ten construction company in Hong Kong," Sammul gratefully shook Raymond's hand.

Bowie gave Raymond a hard stare before he disappointedly exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Funeral

On a rainy Sunday afternoon, family and guests dressed in all black to say farewell to Mr. Gilbert Lam at the Hong Kong Mortuary Lawn. There are people moaning and weeping; all for the lost of their love one, their friend, their business partner and their boss.

"Raymond, I'm so sorry for what happened to your father. I just had coffee with him a few days before he passed away. Life is so fragile. I can't believe it when I heard the news that my best friend died from heart attack. What happened had already happened. I hope you feel better. Take care of yourself." A man dressed in a black suit and appeared in his mid fifties padded Raymond on the shoulder to comfort him.

"Thanks Mr. Ye. I will take care of myself. Thank you for coming," Raymond smiled weakly at Mr. Ye with his eyes filled with watery tears.

"I know you are a strong man. You will make your father proud one day," Mr. Ye complimented as he headed toward his black Mercedes-Benz while a bodyguard holding a black umbrella over him and followed him to the car.

"Father, I will not disappoint you. I promise you that I will try my best to success your dream in expanding the Lam's Corporation into a worldwide corporation," Raymond lightly sobbed as he stood before his father's grave.

"I believe in you," a young woman with long wavy hair handed a tissue to Raymond.

"Michelle?" Raymond wondered.

"Yes, it's me, your childhood friend Michelle Ye," Michelle answered as she smiled revealing her dimples.

"I haven't seen you for so long. How have you been?" Raymond asked.

"I'm doing great. I just graduated from Hong Kong University (HKU) with a Bachelor in International Relations and I have started helping my father with the business ever since. I haven't seen you for four years since you left to study oversea. I remembered we always played husband and wife when we were little. All our friends said that we will ended up getting marry when we grow older," Michelle joked.

"Yes, I remembered those good old days," Raymond laughed.

"A-hem…" Rain jealously pinched Raymond on the arm.

"Ouch!" Raymond shouted.

"And this is…" Michelle questioned.

"I'm Mrs. Raymond Lam," Rain announced.

"Oh," Michelle uttered disappointedly.

"Actually, she's my girlfriend Rain Li," Raymond introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Michelle greeted.

Rain slightly nodded.

"Rain, this is my childhood friend, Michelle Ye," Raymond directing to Michelle.

"Every kids played husband and wife before, so I hope you don't take it seriously," Rain looped her arms tightly on Raymond's arm showing a victory smile.

"I think father is waiting for me in the car," Michelle excused herself. She turned her head back to take a quick glance at Raymond before heading to the car.

"Rain, why did you told Michelle that you're my wife?" Raymond questioned.

"What's wrong? I will soon be Mrs. Raymond Lam unless you don't want to," Rain pouted.

"Rain, that's not the point. I don't want any rumor spreading around," Raymond shook his head.

"It shows her that I'm your woman, so she can keep her distance away from you. As for you, I don't want you to see her again," Rain ordered.

"Come on, she's my childhood friend. I haven't seen her for a long time. Beside, her dad owns some of the Lam's Corporation shares. I will have to see her in the future when I take over the business. I don't see a reason why I should distance her. Don't be unreasonable," Raymond reasoned.

"Now, I'm being unreasonable. Raymond Lam, I hate you," Rain angrily stumped away.

"Rain…I didn't mean that," Raymond chased after his girlfriend.

After everybody left, Bowie stood by the graveside and stared at his brother's tombstone. "After all I did for you and the family, you decided to give the family fortune to the spoiled brat? What have he done for the family? What he knows about business? All he does is play around and party. Gilbert, you have made a terrible mistake. I am not letting it goes that easily." He smiled wickedly. He looked up into the sky. "Father, it's all your fault for playing favorite by giving everything to Gilbert. I am your son too. You can't blame me for what I did. One of these days, I will get back what I deserved. You'll see," he hollered around the lawn as he strolled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Our New Home

Chinese terms used:

Sieu Yea Jai Little Master

Jook Sing Mui American Born Chinese Girl

"Sieu Yea Jai, you will need to bring more clothes. Shanghai is very cold during this time of the year," Mimi Chu, the nanny suggested as she stuffed several more thick sweaters into the Louis Vuiton leather suitcase.

"Mimi, I'm just going to be away for six months. You don't have to take my whole wardrobe of clothes there," Raymond objected.

"The Lam's has so many businesses here in Hong Kong and I don't know why Bowie send you to Shanghai for. You just got back from the U.S. a couple months ago and I haven't spent enough time with you yet. That girlfriend of yours already occupied most of your time," Mimi complained while saddened her lips.

"Mimi, China is a big real-estates market. In order to spread our family business worldwide, Shanghai is the best place to start. Beside, I have Uncle Bowie and Michelle volunteered to assist me with the business, everything will be fine," Raymond rubbed Mimi's on the shoulder.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worry about you not taking care of yourself and not having enough homemade soup," Mimi nagged.

"You don't have to worry about me. I've lived in the U.S. for four years already. If I can handle it over there, I'm sure I can handle it in Shanghai. Beside, I have Rain to take care of me," Raymond explained.

"That Jook Sing Mui, she can't even take care of herself. What she knows about healthy food? I remembered seeing her pouring my ginseng soup in the sink and fed you with those greasy and oily fried chicken she made. Miss Ye is much better than her. I don't know what you were thinking," Mimi expressed.

"Okay, okay…I promise you that I will go downstairs and finish up all your soup tonight," Raymond given up.

"That's much better," Mimi childishly rubbed Raymond's nose.

In front of the Lam's mansion, several servants loaded luggage and boxes into the white van while their masters entered the Champaign-colored Mercedes-Benz getting ready to leave. After hours of loading, both vehicles started driving to the Hong Kong International Airport.

"Honey, do you have to bring so many luggage with you? Shanghai is a civilized city. They have everything you wanted over there," Raymond suggested.

"Uncle Bowie said that we would be living in one of the Lam's mansions up in the mountain approximately thirty minutes ride away from the city. I don't know what they have there. I'm bring more stuffs just in case I need to use them," Rain proclaimed.

"It's only thirty minutes away. If you want, we can always drive out to the city and shop," Raymond recommended.

"You said so," Rain laid her head on Raymond's shoulder.

"Uncle Bowie, I heard the mansion had been vacant for fifty years. Are you sure it's still livable?" Raymond asked.

"Don't worry. I asked the workers to fix up any damages and clean up the place last month. Right now, it is as good as new. In addition, I shipped in some new furniture and new electronic appliances for Rain so she doesn't have to be bored at home," Bowie answered.

"Really? I want a Plasma TV, a DVD player and a computer?" Rain requested.

"Everything you wanted are all in there," Bowie replied.

"Cool, at least I have something to do while you guys are at work," Rain happily stated.

"I heard that one of the construction worker died while working on the second floor," the driver added.

"Is this true Uncle Bowie?" Raymond asked.

"Yes, but it was an accident. The worker fell off from the balcony while trying to fix the balcony door. However, everything is taken care of right now," Bowie answered.

"Somebody died inside the house. I hope it's not haunted," Rain shivered.

"Are you scared? If you are, we can still turn back and drop you off," Raymond teased her.

"Scare? Ha…of course not. I'm not afraid of anything. Beside, I don't believe in ghost anyway," Rain lied.

"Hey Rain, check out what's out there," Raymond pointed out the window.

"Where? What?" Rain curiously looked out the window.

"BOO!" Raymond shouted.

"AH!!!" Rain screamed. She jumped up and hugged tightly onto Raymond.

Everybody in the car laughed.

"Didn't somebody just say that she's not afraid of anything?" Raymond teased.

"You bastard," Rain weakly punched Raymond on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt so much," Raymond cried sarcastically.

"You ask for it," Rain pouted.

Everybody, but Rain laughed all the way as they headed to the airport.

After the long flight from Hong Kong to Shanghai and the thirty minutes ride to the mountain, everybody is exhausted by the time they arrive to the white Victorian-style mansion. Bowie takes out the key from his pocket to open the double door while Raymond and Rain analyst the exterior of the mansion.

"Take all the luggage in the room," Bowie ordered his servants.

"Raymond, this mansion looks spooky. I don't know why, but it just gave me the chilly feelings," Rain hugged Raymond tightly.

"Don't be over paranoid. Maybe it's just the accident that made you feel this way. I think this mansion looks quite historical. Nothing spooky about it," Raymond tried to calm her down.

"Welcome in Master Raymond and Mistress Rain. My name is Charmaine Sheh, your new housekeeper." A woman dressed in a French maid outfit greeted her new masters at the front entrance.

"New housekeeper?" Raymond confusedly questioned.

"Oh, I hired a housekeeper to clean the house," Bowie answered.

"Wow, Uncle Bowie, you are so well prepared," Rain complimented.

"I didn't know that you hired a housekeeper, so I hired part-time maids from the temp agency," Raymond said.

"Then cancel the part-time maids. You don't want to disappoint Uncle Bowie," Rain suggested.

"I already paid for the services already. It's okay. The labor is cheap over here. We can afford more people helping Charmaine out. Beside, the temporary agency manager, Ms. Virginia Lok said that the girls lived in a small village only a few miles away from here. They will come and go, so they will not interrupt Charmaine's work," Raymond insisted.

"Thank you Master Raymond for giving me a chance to work here," Charmaine respectfully bowed before her master.

"No problem. Uncle Bowie sure has good taste in hiring a beautiful maid like you," Raymond joked.

"Stop flirting," Rain jealously demanded while pinching her boyfriend on the arm.

"Ouch!" Raymond screamed. "Okay, okay. You don't have to get all jealous about it. I'm just joking," he explained.

Charmaine giggled.

"This is called flirting, not joking," Rain corrected him.

"No, it's not," Raymond defended.

"Yes, it's is," Rain insisted.

"Okay, whatever you say. Let's go upstairs and check out our room. I'm tired," Raymond yawned.


End file.
